More Than Just Physical
by SuperWhoLocked91
Summary: Sequel to One Night Thing. Picks up a little after where it left off. Camsten. Camisher. Baby Talk?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is an idea I've been toying with since seeing a lot of stuff on tumblr about a Camsten baby. It's also a little time jump and let's you know how things are going with our two couples :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers or any of its affiliates.**

Camille sat on the edge of her bed looking at the calendar she kept in the top drawer of her night stand. She counted the days for a third time.

"Crap," she muttered. She counted again. "Crap!"

She was ten days late at the moment. She was almost never late. Much less, more than a couple of days. She tossed herself backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes, trying to think of how this could have happened. She was always careful. Always. She was diligent about the pill. _The only time I've missed one anywhere near recently was..._ Crap. During that whole deal with Fisher, she'd been so stressed that she hadn't kept track like she should have. That was almost two months ago. How was she just noticing this now? She tried to think. Even missing one day can be a window for something to happen. She and Fisher had been careful since then. After dinner, they'd only hooked up a couple of times. Okay, seven. But they'd always used protection! How could this be happening? A knock at the door pulled her from her inner ramblings.

"Come in," she said as she pulled herself back into a sitting position. Kirsten peeked her head into the room and Camille patted the bed beside her in a gesture to join her. "What's up?" The blonde sat in silence which prompted Camille to ask again what was going on. "Kirsten?"

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something..." she started.

"Shoot."

"It's about me and Cameron."

"Okay." Her mind was drifting but she was trying to pay attention.

"Well, we haven't exactly-" She was cut off.

"Hare you ever had a scare?" Camille interjected.

"A scare?" Kirsten's face scrunched up and she was confused. This wasn't where she had seen this conversation going five minutes ago.

"Ya know, a pregnancy scare..." Camille was avoiding eye contact at all costs. This was exactly something she had ever thought about. Much less, a conversation she thought she'd ever be having.

"Oh!" Kirsten exclaimed in surprise. This was something unexpected. "Um, no. Sorry."

"Really? Not even with you and Cameron? I'd kind of imagined you two were going at it like rabbits."

"Not exactly. That's actually what I came to talk to you about. We haven't gone that far yet." Now she was the one avoiding eye contact.

"Seriously?" Kirsten nodded in reply. "Oh, okay." Camille wasn't sure what to say. She understood taking it slow but it had been almost two months. One month was usually her personal max.

Kirsten took her friend's silence to change the subject. "Have you had a scare?" she asked softly.

"Kind of having one right now, to be honest."

"Have you taken a test?" Her still new emotions made her want to put her hand on Camille's shoulder but she was sure the gesture would be welcomed.

"No. But I'm more than a week late and I missed a couple of pills back during the heat wave and all that mess with Fisher and Linus."

"That was almost two months ago, why would you just now be late? Did you miss your last?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I had my monthly visitor but it was pretty spotty and only lasted a day or two."

"Okay. Then how about we go get a test and you can freak out after we get the results."

Camille nodded before responding. "Fine, okay. We can talk about your thing in the car." She jumped off her bed and made her way to the living room. Kirsten followed after her and closed the bedroom door. Camille grabbed the keys to the car they had gone halfsies on and tossed them to Kirsten. "You're driving." Kirsten raised an eyebrow. "You need the practice if you're going to ace your driving test next week. Come on, Blondie."

The two girls grabbed their phones and wallets, then went outside to the 2009 blue Prius that sat parked on the street. Kirsten went around to the driver's side and Camille made sure to strap in. She and Cameron had been giving her lessons for the last month or so and she was finally going to get her license in a few days. Hopefully. Camille let her take control but provided what she called a "loving commentary" throughout their trips. Camille didn't let it slide on how quiet Kirsten was being at the moment. They pulled into Walgreens and went inside.

"So, pregnancy tests. They're in the feminine aisle, right?" Kirsten asked.

"I think so." They grabbed a basket to stock up on a few snacks and odds and ends they needed for the house and headed in that direction. Pulling a box of poptarts from the shelf as they passed, Camille tried to bring up the subject Kirsten had come into her room to discuss. "So. You and Cameron. No sex yet?"

Kirsten stalled in grabbing some Oreos. "Um, yeah." She tossed them into the basket Camille was holding.

"Care to elaborate?" She picked up some graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. Why she was stocking up on S'mores ingredients and junk food, she had no idea. They needed to get out of this aisle. _Onto the healthy stuff!_ she thought.

"Well, I don't really know if there's a reason. We just... haven't." When Camille gave her a look that said she wasn't just going to take that as an answer, she continued. "I don't know, Camille. We've barely gotten passed making out. I think he's maybe taken his shirt off once but he always stops before I do." She paused. "Do you think he's not attracted to me?" she whispered.

Camille stopped in her tracks. "You can't be serious. Do you really not see how crazy he is about you? And how could you think that? You're insanely gorgeous! Tall, thin, blonde. Hell, you could be a friggin' model! If that is the case, which I _highly_ doubt, then he needs to get his eyes checked. He is so in love with you, by the way. Everyone can see it."

Kirsten was feeling all kinds of things in that moment. She was embarrassed, for one. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She was also a little excited that the person she considered to be her best friend was saying them to her. But, she was thinking about what Camille had said about Cameron. _Was_ he crazy about her? Yes, she knew that he'd had a crush on her for a while. He'd told her exactly that after he'd gotten out of the hospital. Some time between him coming home and that amazing kiss they'd shared during the heat wave. But did he love her? He hadn't said it but she was sure she was starting to feel that way about him. At least, that's what she thought it was. All of these emotions were still kind of new to her. "Then why?" They'd rounded the corner to the health food aisle and she tossed a box of granola bars into the basket. It looked out of place with all the sugary snacks. Were those S'mores ingredients?

"My guess? He's afraid to mess it up and he's taking things slow." Kirsten nodded. It made sense. "If you want things to go further, then tell him. Initiate. Buy some lingerie if you're feeling adventurous." She smirked and did a little shimmy. How had a short drug store run turned into this? "I think we've got enough snacks. Time for what we came for." She exited the aisle and walked to the one on the end. The one with all the pink boxes. The boxes that would tell her how her future was going to be. If she were pregnant, there was no way she would get an abortion. Half the girls she went to high school with had ended up knocked up either by the time they graduated or shortly after. And only a handful of them actually had the kid. She wasn't going to be like the others. The ones that slept around and "took care of it" just because they didn't know how to use birth control and never learned from their past. She'd left Bakersfield behind her. She wasn't going back. She didn't care what Fisher thought. He wasn't going to tell her what to do with her body. Not that she wasn't pro-choice. Each woman's body was their's to make their own decision. To do what felt right to them. That just wasn't what felt right for her. Not unless medically necessary.

"So, which one?" Kirsten asked after they found themselves standing in front of the massive selection. There were the many name brands, the generic brands, the store brands, and the dollar brands.

Without out responding, Camille picked one of each of the top three brands and threw them into the basket. "No way am I just taking one." Kirsten held back a laugh. This was a serious situation, after all. The two girls practically powerwalked to the register with Camille tossing in a bag of gummy bears from the guilt rack as they waited in line. "Wanna grab a coffee or something on the way back?" Camille asked.

"Sure," Kirsten agreed. She figured she could use the extra driving practice. They completed their purchase of snacks and tests, got back to the car, and were on their way to the nearest Starbucks.

When they finally got home, they carried in their haul, with Kirsten going to the kitchen and Camille to the bathroom. She'd gotten a sleeve of those disposable mouthwash cups and tore them open to use a few. She was going to take one of each and save the others for a rainy day since they came with two. A rainy day she hoped wouldn't come for a while. Taking a deep breath, she got down to business. When she was finished, she set the timer on her phone and went to join Kirsten in the living room. They sat in silence for the three minutes the tests would take to develop and she couldn't help but to think about how she got here, how it all started during that damn heat wave. That got her to thinking about her first real date with Fisher.

 _As she opened the door, Camille was met with Fisher in a suit. Not a work suit. A date night suit. He had a slight smirk on his face and was even holding a small bouquet of flowers. Less than half a dozen, but still, the gesture was sweet._

 _"Thanks, Fishie," she said as she took them. She didn't miss that he looked her up and down. "Give me a sec." He nodded and she turned to go to the kitchen and put the flowers in water._

 _Normally, he would have followed her. Tonight was different. He wasn't here as Fisher from work; he was here as a guest. When she came back, he admired the way the dress she was wearing seemed to fall in all the right places. It was some shade of purple, hit just above the knees, and tied around her neck. The heels she was wearing were doing her all kinds of favours to accentuate her long legs. She may not have been as tall as Kirsten but she was a little above average height and it was all in her legs._

 _"You like nice, Engleson," he commented when she arrived at the door. She'd picked up a small purse off the counter on her way back and slung it over her shoulder as she stepped outside._

 _"So do you, Fisher," she replied as she locked the door. It wasn't dark out yet but she wasn't sure if or when Kirsten was going to be home. She'd practically been living both there and at Cameron's the last couple of weeks. She followed Fisher to his car and let him open the door for her when he offered. "Thanks." She resisted calling him Fishie again. They made small talk on the way to restaurant. He surprised her when they pulled up to the new Italian place downtown._

 _When she looked at him in question, he simply replied, "I heard you talking to Kirsten about how much you wanted to try it." Score one for Fishie, she thought. He valeted the car and walked her inside._

 _They ordered a decent red wine and then set to deciding on their entrees. She settled on Chicken Parmesan and Fisher got the Alfredo. They talked about how weird it was for them to be doing this, how it might not work and end up ruining their work relationship and friendship, they even talked a little about the case they'd just wrapped that morning. By the time dessert rolled around, they'd gone through a bottle and a half of wine and Camille could feel the warmth in her cheeks._

 _"Dessert, Fishie? I'm thinkin' Tiramisu," Camille offered._

 _"Same," he agreed. No sooner than they decided, did their server come up to the table. Fisher ordered two pieces but Camille stopped him, saying she was too stuffed to eat a whole piece by herself. He changed it to one and it was understood they would share. When it arrived, the server had to hide a face as he handed them their forks and placed it on the table. He could tell this wasn't where the night was ending. The eyes they were making each other..._

 _The two of them took a bite onto their forks simultaneously and each let out a slight moan. Not that either of them would admit it to the other. Before they knew it, Camille was scraping the last of it onto her fork. Fisher couldn't help but chuckle as she slid the last morsel of the dessert into her mouth._

 _"What?" she asked after she swallowed. She was resisting taking a drink of the wine in front of her, savouring the last of the sweetness._

 _"Nothing," he smirked._ _She countered with a smirk of her own. "What?" he asked this time._

 _She had her hand cupped over the top of her wine glass, still not taking a drink. "Wanna get out of here?"_

 _"My place?" he offered, leaning slightly over the table. She paused to finally down the last of her wine._

 _"Definitely."_

 _Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the hallway in Fisher's house, his hand sliding up her thigh and underneath her dress. He was kissing her neck and her breathing was a little shallower than she would have liked to admit to anyone that asked. He switched the other side of her neck and she moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. Giving up after the first one wouldn't cooperate, she resorted to tearing it open._

 _"I liked that shirt," he mumbled against her heated skin._

 _"I like it better off," she whispered back in the dark hallway as she pushed it down his shoulders. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from her body to sling the shirt to the ground. His hands were back to their previous positions within seconds. He changed position and pinned her hands above her head as he attacked her neck and chest with kisses. Some of them would leave a mark. "Fisher," she breathed. She was dying here!_

 _He relented and picked her up. She slid her legs around his waist and moved her hands to his hair. God, she loved his hair. His lips found hers as he walked them to his room. It was good she'd changed dinner to six instead of eight. With how things were going, this was going to be a long night._

Camille was pulled from her memory as the timer on her phone went off. She jolted a little and Kirsten placed a hand on her knee to calm her. Tossing her a reassuring glance that meant she was in this with her no matter what, Kirsten stood first and pulled Camille's hand to make her stand. Not letting go of one another, the pair of them walked the short distance to the bathroom where the tests sat lined up around the sink.

"I can't look. You do it," Camille said in a rush as she turned to face the opposite wall of the hallway and closed her eyes. She was still holding Kirsten's hand. A quiet moment longer than she thought she could stand passed before Kirsten said anything. She assumed she was checking the backs of all the boxes to make sure she wasn't wrong.

"Negative. They're all negative."

"What?" Camille half-whispered. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until now.

"Only one line on this one, no plus sign on this one, and the last one clearly says 'Not Pregnant'." Kirsten wasn't sure what result Camille had been hoping for so she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Let me see those." She dropped Kirsten's hand and grabbed the tests. After confirming what she'd just been told, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Holy crap," she said, more to herself than to anyone else. She wasn't sure what she'd wanted them to say but she was relieved she wasn't going to have any big life changes in the near future. At least she didn't have to tell Fisher. Or was she a bad person if she didn't? She was just happy to have an answer. "Then why am I so late?"

"That, I don't know. I'd say ask your doctor," Kirsten said. Camille had almost forgotten she was standing there.

"Yeah, good call. I'll, uh, make an appointment in the morning." She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the kitchen. No baby in the belly means beer in the tummy is okay. Kirsten tossed the used tests into the trash and followed after her, opting to make a cup of tea instead.

"You going to tell Fisher about all this?" she asked as she filled the kettle.

"I wasn't planning on it," Camille admitted around the lip of the bottle she was nursing.

"Camille."

"What?" she asked, shrugging in the process.

"You have to tell him."

"Says who?"

"You can't keep secrets like this from each other."

Taking a minute to think it over before saying anything, Camille responded, "You're right."

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a knock at the door. They both turned their heads in that direction and Kirsten got up to answer it.

"Fisher," she said as she opened it. She turned to see Camille was standing. "Come in." She moved back to let him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked as he walked towards her.

"I wanted to see if you might want to grab some lunch. Am I interrupting something?"

"I'll give you two some privacy," Kirsten said. The kettle had just begun to whistle and the couple heard it stop as Kirsten removed it from the eye. They continued their conversation as they heard her making tea in the kitchen in the background.

"No, not interrupting, just surprised me is all. Lunch sounds great. Let me grab my stuff?" He nodded and chanced a kiss as she passed by him. They two of them weren't big on PDA but they were willing to risk it with Kirsten in the next room. Even Cameron. Maggie and Linus were the two they had to be completely platonic around.

"I'm gonna use your bathroom while you get ready," Fisher said. He already had the door closed behind him before Kirsten thought to stop him.

"No!" the two girls exclaimed in unison.

When the door opened slowly and Fisher came out with one of the empty boxes in hand and his head down, they seemed to stop breathing at the same time.

"Uh, Camille?" he asked. He pulled his face away from the box and looked at the partners in crime with a confused look, wanting answers.

"Those are mine!" Kirsten jumped in.

"No, they're mine," Camille said as she stepped closer to her boyfriend. It still felt weird to call him that. Kirsten looked her as if to say _What are you doing?_. "No secrets, right?" she replied.

"Camille?" Fisher was still confused. "Is there something I need to know?"

"I was a little late and decided to take a test. Or two. They were all negative, nothing to worry about," she tried to console him as she slowly made her way to him.

"How late?" he asked. He and his ex-wife had had a conversation similar to this one quite a few times. Only, he was the one arguing for kids and she was against. She said it was too early.

"Ten days," she whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"Ten... That's almost two weeks, Camille! Why wouldn't you talk to me? Were you planning on telling me at all?" He searched her eyes for honesty.

"Yes. I just took them before you got here. I was going to tell you the next time I saw you. And as for not talking to you, a girl likes to be sure before she sends her man running for the hills."

Fisher took a breath. He knew that she had to have been scared. Especially with all the tests he'd seen in the bathroom. "I would never run for the hills."

So that's how he felt about kids. Good to know.

"Okay then."

"Next time, talk to me?" he pleaded as he took her into his arms. They'd forgotten Kirsten was in the room at this point.

"You got it," she said, nodding in agreement. He leaned in and kissed her. It was short and sweet but filled with emotions and the feelings they were beginning to develop for one another. Genuine feelings that were more than just physical.

 **Okay. So. What did you think of the first chapter? I already have an idea for the next chapter. Camsten, anyone? And possibly for more after that! Let me know what you think!  
MJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm loving the love you guys are giving this! I love to hear from you so please let me know what you think! Camsten time! The adventure continues...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers or any of its affiliates.**

"Uh, Stretch. Anything I need to know?" Cameron called from down the hall.

"What?" Kirsten called back from her bedroom. Seconds later, she was joined by her boyfriend when he appeared in the doorway.

"Am I gonna be a baby daddy to a baby that isn't mine?" he asked, only half-joking. She pulled her attention away from the book she was reading. When she looked to meet his gaze, she saw he was holding one of the boxes from her and Camille's rather eventful morning. Cameron had come over shortly after Camille had left for lunch with Fisher and the pair of them had enjoyed a nice afternoon of reading and coffee while nestled on Kirsten's bed.

"Um, no. Those are Camille's." When he raised an eyebrow, she continued. "All negative, no worries." He chuckled and shook his head before turning to go back to the bathroom and put the box back in the trash. He made his way back to the bedroom and climbed back into his spot underneath the blankets. Grabbing his book off the nightstand, he nestled in. Thoroughly irritating Kristen. "Comfy?" she asked.

"Very," he said with a smug grim. They sat in silence for a few minutes until what was eating at Kristen found its way to the surface.

"So. Cameron," she started.

"Yes?" he replied, not pulling his eyes from the page.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"I'm listening." He sat his book to the side and turned to face her. "Anything serious?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, Camille and I were talking earlier and she said I should talk to you about it."

"About what?"

Here goes. "Why haven't we slept together?" she whispered in a rush. The look of shock on his face made her rethink her approach. "I mean, I'm not saying I want just sex and I'm glad what we have is deeper than that but I just feel like you don't find me attractive or something since we've barely made it to second base," she said all in one breath.

Cameron took a moment to absorb all of what she'd just said. "First of all, you are _extremely_ attractive. Completely out of my league. Secondly, I'm glad that what we have is deeper, too. I want us to be something that's more than just physical. I know you kissed me the first day we met, but that's never been what we were, Stretch." He smiled slightly at the memory of their first stitch together. She didn't really remember it but it was one of his favourite memories of the two of them. "As for the second base thing, it goes along with us having something that is more than physical. I care too much about you to rush things and ruin them, ya know?"She nodded. She did know, Camille had told her just that very thing only hours ago. "On the other hand, I wouldn't object to a little more intimacy every now and then." He winked and earned a laugh from her.

"Really, now?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She returned the kiss with fervor and within minutes, Cameron's glasses had been lost in the blankets and his shirt was somewhere on the floor. She pulled away to take a breath and to take off her top shirt. She was wearing a breezy see-though blouse with a camisole underneath so it wasn't making much of a difference. Other than the fact that Cameron usually stopped things around this point. This time, he pulled her back to him and tried to convey how he was feeling with a kiss. It wasn't until Kirsten went to pull of her camisole that he backed away and put the brakes on things between them.

"Cam?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's not you, I promise, Stretch. I just, I don't trust myself not to stop if that shirt comes off." He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his shirt.

As he started buttoning it, Kirsten asked, "What if I don't want you to stop?" Barely above a whisper. She felt more vulnerable in this moment than she had in her entire life. He saw this and stepped closer to the bed. He sat next to her and placed a hand gently on her knee.

"Kirsten," he said softly. She was avoiding eye contact. "Look at me," he paused. "Please." She complied. "Like I said, the reason I keep cooling things off between us is because I don't want to mess things up. It's nothing you did or said, nothing like that." She nodded that she understood. It didn't help the way she was feeling, though. "Well, all that and the fact that I love you." Her head snapped up so quickly she thought she hurt her self.

"What?"

"I love you," he said again, a little more sure this time.

"I love you, too," she said.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Yes. At least, that's what I think this feeling is." Since it looked like she was thinking, he waited before saying anything else. "I mean, I get these knots in my stomach and my brain gets all fuzzy and my heart speeds up and being with you is practically all I can ever think about. I can't think of what else it could be."

"That's love, Kitten. And it's exactly how I feel about you." He closed the small distance between them to kiss her. They'd said it. It was out in the open. He loved her. And she loved him back! Maybe it was time to tell her... He pulled away but stayed close. "Kirsten," he breathed across her heated skin.

"Yeah," she managed. God, she was flushed.

"There might be another reason I've been rather, uh, reluctant to take things further."

Kirsten leaned away from him and gave him a questioning stare. "Okay?"

"It's not anything to do with you. It's all me. A choice I made."

"A choice? Do you mean..."

"Yes. I, uh, I've never been with a woman."

"Oh," she said in surprise. "I didn't realize..."

"It's not exactly something I advertise, ya know?" he laughed at the end.

"Were you, um, waiting until marriage or something?" With the whole atheist thing, she didn't take him for one that was waiting for the sanctity of marriage.

"Not really. I was just waiting for the right girl," he said quietly. He didn't want to scare her with what he wanted to add to the end of his sentence.

Not having any words, Kirsten leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It lasted only a few seconds, short and sweet. They parted slowly, leaning their foreheads together before either of them said anything.

"Okay, then," she said softly.

"Okay?" he asked, confused.

"We'll wait."

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Cameron."

"Because you love me?" He couldn't resist. He loved hearing it.

"Because I love you."

 **XX**

"Chinese or Thai for dinner?" Cameron asked. They'd gone to the park shortly after their conversation and had decided to go to Cameron's for the evening.

"I was actually thinking Mexican," Kirsten replied.

"I could go for some Mexican. What did you have in mind?"

"Surprise me."

"You want me to call it in?"

"Actually, would you mind going to that place down the block? I love their salsa."

"Sure. Want me to stop by the redbox on the corner and grab a movie?"

"Dinner and movie? As long as we can hide under that blanket on the couch, I'm in."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out the door.

Seconds after the door clicked behind him, Kirsten went to the bag she'd brought with her and had hidden in Cameron's room. She had made a call to Camille earlier that day, after the talk she'd had with Cameron about the lack of their sex life. Camille had given her a few tips on how to be romantic and cheesy and all the other things Cameron liked. She pulled candles and fake rose petals from the bag and started to set them up throughout the apartment. She checked her phone for the time, Cameron would be back any minute now. Taking the last few minutes to slip into something a little more comfortablen than the jeans she was wearing, she lit the candles and then settled back onto the couch. She wasn't trying to pressure him into anything. She just wanted to show him how much she cared and that she could be intimate without sex.

She heard the key click in the lock just as she was getting into position. There was a slight creak in the door as it opened.

"What the..." Cameron trailed off.

"Hi," she whispered in the candlelight.

He walked into his apartment and stood in the entryway, trying to take in the sight before him. "What's all this?" he asked.

"Well, I just wanted to do something special for you. You're usually the one doing all the cheesy romantic stuff and I figured I'd give it a try."

He walked into the kitchen and sat the food on the island. He figured Camille had helped her a little but he didn't want to say anything to upset the mood. She'd tried and that was what counted. He turned to face his girlfriend, just now noticing that she'd changed after he'd left. "Looks great, Stretch," he said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in the process.

"Really," he affirmed as he walked towards her. When he made it to the couch, he pulled her up to him and kissed her softly. "I love you, Kirsten," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too, Cameron." He lifted her and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he placed her on the back of the couch. They kissed again, this time deeper and more passionate.

He was the one to pull away. As always. "Okay," he barely breathed. "How about," he paused to catch his breath, "we eat and then continue this after dinner?" It was taking all his strength not to roll them onto his couch and finish what she'd started.

Kirsten licked her lips. "Alright," she relented, feeling slightly embarassed. He took her hand and lead her to the food he'd left on the counter.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. He was still trying to compose himself and she was trying to regain her dignity. She wasn't used to being rejected. And not just because rejection was a new feeling to her.

Cameron was the first to break the silence. "Pass the sriracha?" She obliged. "What's on your mind, Stretch?" he asked as he took the hot sauce and drizzled a little on his chimichanga. He was usually a health nut but every once in a while, he'd have a cheat day.

"What movie did you get?" she asked, not wanting to put a damper on the already spoiled mood.

"That Ryan Reynolds one we were talking about the other day, the one where he dies and gets reincarnated into a cop or whatever it was," he laughed. The trailer looked so bad it was hilarious. Good thing he hadn't gotten that chick flick he'd almost decided on.

"Great," she smiled weakly and avoided his gaze. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Kirsten," he waited for her to meet his eyeliine. "What just happened has nothing to do with you, not in a bad way at least." When she looked confused, he continued. "You are amazing. And irresistible. And gorgeous. And brilliant. And so many other things. I'd be crazy not to want to be with you."

She tilted her head to one side. "'Then, why?"

"I may not have gone this far before but I think our first time together should be more than a quickie on the couch while the take-out gets cold. Like I said, you mean more to me than that. And you deserve more than that."

She leaned in slowly and kissed him as softly as she could, tasting the sriracha on his lips as she did so. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away.

"For?"

"Being honest. And more decent than any of my past boyfriends."

"Even Liam?" he smirked, only half joking.

"Especially Liam," she confirmed as she nodded and went back to her dinner.

With the light atmosphere reestablished, they talked and joked throughout the remainder of their meal until they finally settled into the couch. Kirsten had gone to change into some actually more comfortable pajamas. Cameron's sweatpants and that infamous One Direction shirt. She pulled her hair into a bun as she nestled into him and brought the blanket up to her chin.

"Comfy?" Cameron asked as he grabbed the remote and let her settle into his side.

"Mmmm, very," she sighed. They were thirty seconds into the first trailer before the two of them fell into their usual DVD argument. "Why don't you just go the menu screen?"

"Because, the previews are the best! In theaters, you get to see what's coming out and decide if they'll be any good. And with DVDs, you can see what came out when. Like, when you watch movies from ten years ago. You can see what was out then. It's very nostalgic."

Kirsten just rolled her eyes. They'd had this conversation time and time again. Pretty much every time they watched a movie and he was in control of the remote. She'd given up on changing his mind but made sure to go straight to the menu screen when she was the one pressing the buttons.

Eventually, the _play_ screen did pop onto the screen and Cameron hit _select_ and they were watching the movie in no time. Towards the end of the movie, Cameron noticed that Kirsten had dozed off. She'd become even more relaxed against him and was even snoring a little but it could only be heard if he muted the movie and reallly listened. He smiled to himself and just relished in the moment. He loved just spending time with her, being alone with her like this. If he was being honest, he'd loved her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her on her first day at the lab. Every day since had just made him fall deeper. When they'd kissed during that heat wave months ago, he hadn't been sure exactly what it'd meant but he was glad about where they'd ended up.

Just as the credits were beginning to roll, he nudged her awake. She jolted up.

"I'm up! I'm awake," she muttered, still half-asleep.

"Sure you are," he laughed. She pushed his shoulder and gave him a look not to press her. She _had_ just woken up, after all. Cameron stood to remove the DVD from it's case and made sure to place it somewhere he'd see it in the morning so he could drop it off on his way to work. "You ready for bed, Sleepy-Head?" he asked playfully as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Nope, I'm wide awake," she yawned followed by a few determined blinks. He resisted another laugh and repeating his earlier phrase.

"Are you, now?" he toyed, settling back into his earlier position on the couch next to her. She pulled the blankets back up to cover them both but didn't lean into him like she had before the movie.

"Oh, yes. Very much so."

"Awake enough to talk physics?"

"Always. But," she paused. "I kind of had something else in mind. Maybe taking you up on what you said before dinner?"

Without waiting for a response, she leaned in to kiss him, sliding her hand to his neck and pulling him to meet her. He hesitated only a moment in shock but kissed her back within seconds. He fixed his hands on her waist and she took that as a cue to swing her leg over and straddle herself over top of him. She didn't sit down. No, that would have been too much. Instead, she hovered above his lap as he held her waist and she cradled his face. Deepening the kiss even further, he pulled her against him so their chests were touching. Their breathing became shallowed and laboured and before they knew it, they were both holding tighter, wanting more. He pushed her ever so gently downwards so she could sit. He knew staying in her position was probably not the most comfortable thing in the world. It was more of a nudge, to which she obliged. Her thighs were getting shaky from staying that way.

They stayed that way for a few minutes longer before she managed to pull his shirt off of him. She ran her fingers over his chest, resting only a moment on his scar and planting a soft kiss in the center. His breath caught in his throat and she pulled away to gauge his reaction. He nodded as if to tell her he was fine and she continued her trail of kisses up his chest, to his neck, his chin, and ended on his lips. After a few more kisses, he slid his hands to the hem of her shirt and tugged to ask for permission.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath this time," she whispered against his heated skin.

"I can stop if you want," he replied, just as breathily as she had spoken.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He was slow in his movements but ran his hands along her sides as he slid that silly t-shirt up and over her head, taking in every inch of her. She'd see him shirtless a handful of times but he'd always stopped them before it got this far. He respected her too much for that. Too much to just use her for sex. As the fabric was pulled over her hair, he met her eyeline, silently asking for permission to look. This time, she nodded. He took in the sight before him, making sure not to linger too long in any one spot. She was beautiful, each and every inch of her.

He brought himself to meet her lips and ravished them. Their kisses had more meaning now, more passion.

It wasn't long before neither of them could catch their breath. Somewhere in the mix, Kirsten pulled away from his lips to go to the side of his neck. When she couldn't take it any longer, she whispered _More_ near his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not sure if he was hearing things or if she had really said something.

"Absolutely," she said as she tried to catch her breath. Things had escalated in the last ten minutes. Not that she was complaining. "As long as you're okay with it."

"Absolutely," he echoed.

"I thought you were waiting."

"I was. I was waiting for the right girl. When I decided that, though, I didn't realize I was waiting for you." There. He'd finally told her what he'd wanted to say earlier. It was true. She was the girl he'd been waiting for ever since he'd made that decision back in high school.

"I love you," she said with the small smile he loved. The one that she only showed to him.

"I love you, too," he said. He hadn't forgotten the fact that they were both sitting there topless, that they were both breathing heavily in the dimly lit room. Those candles were still burning and he was surprised they hadn't caught the place on fire by now.

Kirsten leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his red and swollen lips, so different from the last ten minutes. Less heated and more loving. He returned her affections and stood to carry her. She wrapped her legs around him as he did, not focusing too much on the fact that he didn't seem to struggle with her weight at all. She could feel each and every one of his muscles as he held her, kissed her, and walked the thirty feet from the couch to his bed simultaneously.

When he felt the mattress hit his legs, he leaned over as gently as he could to drop her onto the blanket. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he fell over with her.

With a little small talk, they were under the blankets and back to kissing in no time. The rest of their clothes disappeared within the next few minutes and things were going pretty quickly. Kirsten stopped just before they got to the point of no return to ask the important question.

"Do you have anything?" She tried to make it as least embarassing as possible. He was a virgin; would he have condoms?

"Uh, yeah, actually." She was a little surprised. "After our talk this afternoon, I thought it best to be prepared so I stopped at the convenience store near the restaurant and picked some up."

"Smart. I knew I liked you for more than your body," she joked as he stood to go grab the small bag from the kitchen. She'd wondered what had been in there. She avoided watching him walk away and kept her gaze on the ceiling. She wasn't a gawker, after all.

"Very funny," he remarked. He sat on the bed and opened the box, trying to figure out exactly how to go about this. Kirsten sidled up behind him, the blanket wrapped around her naked frame.

"Need some help there, Doctor?" She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I think I got it, Stretch," he laughed.

Eventually, they got the "situation" figured out and were back to their shenanigans. A few more minutes of kissing, sweet caresses, and whispered nothings. Kirsten made sure to ask if he was certain this was what he wanted, even after how far they'd gone this time. When he said yes, they continued with their adventure.

It was slow and loving and amazing and meaningful and awkward and everything both of them had thought it would be. They took their time with one another and neither of them regretted a single moment. When it was over, they rolled away from each other and tried to catch their breath. The pair of them was covered in sweat and their chests were heaving from exhaustion.

"Wow," Cameron managed between breaths.

"Ditto," Kirsten said.

"Really?"

"You sure you haven't done this before?" she joked.

"Pretty sure I'd remember if I had," he retorted. They had both managed to get their breathing under control but were still too tired to move. Kirsten found the energy to roll onto her side and plant a wet kiss on his lips.

"I need shower," she said.

"Care if I join you?"

"Sure."

Neither of them moved from their positons. The room became quiet within minutes.

"Stretch?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shower?" He poked her in the side. He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until then.

"In the morning," she compromised. "Too tired."

"Sounds like a plan."

The silence fell back over the room. Kirsten slid towards her boyfriend and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder, her favourite sleeping position. They slept like the almost every night. Only, tonight they were naked. And they'd gotten to a point in their relationship that she didn't want to come back from but she was scared of where things would go from here. She'd never been this invested in a relationship before. She'd never _felt_ like this before. Hell, she'd never felt before.

Just before she dozed off for good, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Cameron returned. And it felt great to know it was true.

 **Okay, so there we have it! I hope to start on the next chapter soon and have it posted before I go back to school (for my second degree) at the end of August. As always, let me know what you think!**

 **MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished this months ago and completely forgot to post it! Apologies!**

 **Okay, this will probably be the last chapter of More Than Physical. But! I do have plans for another story! I haven't done an actual multi-chapter story since high school. Hence, all the three and four chapter stories I've been posting lately. I'm hoping that with the next one, I'll be able to actually dedicate time and effort to it like I did when I first started posting. With me going back to school at the end of next month, it's going to be a challenge! I just get super excited and post almost immediately after I finish a chapter. Maybe that'll change with the next one. I did try to get back to my old ways with this chapter so I guess we'll see how it goes :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers or any of its affiliates.**

Cameron woke up with his arm draped over the beautiful blonde currently residing in his bed. Nothing new. They'd shared a bed almost every night for the last month. What was new was the fact that both of them were naked underneath the blankets.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. It wasn't the typical I got laid most guys would be thinking that caused the smile. It was the fact that he'd shared such an intimate experience with the woman he loved. And that she'd told him she loved him beforehand. Yeah, it was a little cheesy and could be seen as girly to admit that was what he was thinking, even just to himself, but it was the truth. And he had never really been like other guys when it came to girls and emotions and topics like that. Being viewed as 'delicate' most of his childhood had altered his view of the world. Don't get him wrong; he was as manly as Fisher and Kirsten could account for his strength. He just had a more sensitive perspective of the world.

Cameron finally opened his eyes and gazed at the woman lying next to him, her hair a mess but still beautiful as it rested over one shoulder. She was on her back and he on his stomach. She had the blanket pulled up just enough to cover her chest. One of her legs had found its way out of the blanket and hung over the edge of the bed. The other had gotten tangled between both of his. He lifted his head from the pillow as quietly as he could manage and saw that one of her arms was resting under her cheek and the other was somewhere under the blanket that covered them both. She had her back to him and he wished she were facing him instead, so he could steal a kiss. But he settled for placing one on the exposed shoulder closest to him. He tried his best to untangle himself from Kirsten and the blankets without waking her.

She stirred just as his feet hit the ground. He paused, then turned to see if he'd actually woken her. She was still passed out, so he continued to the kitchen, making sure to turn up the heater on his way. He may have joked with her the night before about waking up freezing, but when he'd woken up at four am, naked and covered in sweat, he'd regretted it. He finally got his drink of water, made a short bathroom break, and then went back to his room to check the time. Six a.m. Not quite time to get ready for work. They had another hour or so before they had to be up.

He settled in beside Kirsten underneath the blanket and made sure his alarm was set on his phone.

"G'morning," she murmured beside him, sleep heavy in her voice.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he replied. "Didn't mean to wake you."

She shrugged. "S'okay. I need to pee anyway."

When she didn't move, he smirked. "Uh, Stretch?"

"Yeah?"

"Bathroom?"

"It's cold," she paused. "And I'm naked."

"I remember." He smiled his crooked smile, memories of the night before flashing before his eyes. "I turned the heat up, so you should be good. Take a blanket if you want."

"Good idea." With that, she sat up and turned to get out of bed. The sheets fell to her waist, leaving little to the imagination. Not that he had to imagine. He'd seen all of her last night. He resisted reaching out and touching her back, the dimples that settled at the bottom of her lower back practically calling out to him. She stood, wrapping the blanket that covered them both around her as she went.

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed.

"What? You said take a blanket." Kirsten smirked innocently over her shoulder as she rounded the foot of the bed.

"I didn't mean the one I was using. Maybe the one on the dresser?" He gestured to the plaid thing behind her.

She shrugged with one shoulder. "Too late now." She left the room, and a cold Cameron, to go about her business. He was left with only a sheet to cover himself until she got back. He'd just started to doze off when she entered. "Got any food?" she asked, leaning in the doorway.

His eyes fluttered open and took in every detail. How the blanket draped on all her curves, how Kirsten had tried to tuck it in around her chest like a towel but failed because it was too thick. She resorted to bunching it up in one hand, leaning her head against the frame as she waited on his response.

"Um, yeah." He sat up and almost stood before remembering just how naked he was under the flimsy sheet. "Uh, ya mind turning around, Stretch?" he asked, not realizing his cheeks blushed pink as he did so. He reached for his glasses as he waited and slid them onto his face.

"You embarrassed, Goodkin?" she teased. "It's not anything I haven't seen before." She still spun around slowly, making her boyfriend grin.

"Well, that was different." When he was sure she wasn't looking, he stood to walk to his dresser and grab a pair of boxers. He didn't see that she peeked when he had his back turned.

Nice ass. She smirked as she turned back to face the living room. "Can we eat now?"

"You and your appetite, Woman," he joked. "It's a miracle you're not the size of a house." That earned him a swat on his nice ass as he walked by. He yelped and she laughed.

"Just get some food in me or a smack to the ass is the least of your worries." She shuffled towards the island that separated his kitchen from his living room, taking a seat on one of the bar stools she'd helped picked out.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He saluted before opening the refrigerator, missing the roll of his girlfriend's eyes. He pulled out the ingredients for a small and fast breakfast: eggs, bacon, english muffins, and some juice. He knew how she liked everything cooked at this point in their sleepovers but it was still habit to ask, "How d'ya like your eggs?"

She took a second to think. "I think, scrambled, this morning, Cam." That was a new nickname. He smiled at the term and went back to the fridge to grab some shredded cheese and milk.

"Cam, huh?" he asked as he broke a few eggs into a bowl.

"After last night, I think it's quite alright. I mean, you have plenty of nicknames for me." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed some grapes from the drawer. She tried to pop one in her mouth as she walked but that caused the blanket to drop a few inches. She reached to pull it back up in a hurry.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before," Cameron echoed her earlier words. It just earned him a scowl as she sat down. With the blanket safely secured, she plucked a few grapes from the stem and popped one into her mouth as she watch her boyfriend work. He whisked in the milk and cheese, sprinkling in some pepper before moving the eggs to the heated skillet. In the pan next to it, he started on the bacon and then put the english muffins in the toaster oven Camille had gotten him. She'd called it an early birthday present. Didn't matter; he used it all the time and wondered why he hadn't gotten one earlier.

Kirsten snacked on her grapes as she watched him almost dance around the kitchen. He was in his element when he was in the kitchen. She could get used to this.

They made small talk about work and gossiped about their friends, wondering what Linus was up to since he hadn't been hanging out with them as much as they were used to. Ever since Camille and Fisher became an actual couple and she and Cameron got together, it was as if he'd become a fifth wheel. Sure, they invited him to things. But, more often than not, he'd decline or call at the last minute to cancel. They talked about possibly setting him up with a friend of theirs but had a rather short list since they barely saw anyone outside of work.

"What about Nina? From the comic book store?" Kirsten asked. She'd gone with Cameron a few times, albeit, begrudgingly. When the curly haired brunette had started what Kirsten perceived to be hitting on Cameron, she'd made sure to let the girl know he was taken. Since then, the three of them had managed to become fast friends. She'd even helped Kirsten find a rare comic for his birthday in a couple of weeks. If it went over well, she might ask her to do the same when Christmas rolled around.

"Sounds like a plan. I can ask her if she'd be into it next time I see her. Maybe a double date?" He plated her eggs and bacon, grabbed the english muffins, and sat beside her on the other side of the island. She stood to pour the juice and ignored the look he gave her. "Don't hurt yourself, there, Stretch."

"S'the least I can do." She knew he was toying with her, but this was the game they played.

They ate and talked a little more about the details of their set-up for Linus and Nina. It all depended on if Nina was game. They had their ways of luring Linus out. They just couldn't tell him it was a date. He'd think it was a pity date, that they felt sorry for him. He was too proud for that. They decided to have Cameron ask if he wanted a guy's night out and leave it at that.

"So," Kirsten started, pushing her plate away from her, utterly stuffed. "I think I'm finally going to grab that shower I needed last night." She stood and stole a kiss from him.

"Alright," he breathed as she pulled away. "I'll, uh, put these in the sink." He watched as she walked away towards the bathroom.

"Cameron?" she called over her shoulder. He stopped in his motions of gathering their dishes to look at her. "Why don't you join me?" She dropped the sheet as she rounded the corner and he almost dropped the plates where he stood.

Taking a few seconds to gather himself, he slowly followed her into the bathroom. Steam was already filling the room as he dropped his boxers on the floor. He pulled his glasses from his face and sat them on the counter as a hand reached out from behind the curtain. He took it and stepped into the almost scalding water to join the woman waiting for him.

XX

They'd been at work less than five minutes before Camille cornered Kirsten. Everyone had seen them walk off the elevator, holding hands and glowing. Camille and Fisher had shared a glance after they'd seen the couple try and sneak a kiss before parting ways after getting coffee to go get ready for the upcoming stitch. Fisher had only had to nod in Kirsten's direction for Camille to go to her roommate.

She slid up next to the blonde as she leaned over the railing with a mug in her hands. "So," she started. "You and Cameron."

"Me and Cameron what?" Kirsten tried to play dumb.

Camille rolled her eyes. "You know what, Kirsten. Spill!" she pushed, trying to keep her voice down as Tim passed below them.

Kirsten shot her gaze over to her boyfriend and failed to hide the smile that found its way to her lips. Memories of the night before coming back to her. His hands on her waist. Soft, wet kisses all over her skin. Gentle caresses as they rolled in the blankets. "Well..." she trailed.

"I knew it!" Camille's eyes went wide as her and Fisher's suspicions had been confirmed. "Tell me everything."

Kirsten turned to lean against the railing that separated the walkway from the lab. She took a sip of her coffee as she tried to figure out how to put into words how amazing her night had gone. She smiled again as the memories flooded her senses. The sounds and sensations coming to her all at once.

"It was... amazing."

"Details, woman!" her roommate pressed.

"I'm not going to give you every little detail of my sex life, Camille. It's private." She took a sip and moved to walk away.

"You didn't seem to think that when you talked to me yesterday." Camille followed her roommate into the breakroom.

"That was different." She sat down and Camille did the same. "There was nothing to tell yesterday." She grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and took a bite.

"Okay, true. But, don't leave me hanging here. You don't have to tell me all the little details, just the big stuff." She paused trying to decide if she should make a size joke but thought better of it. Instead, she asked, "Did he seem surprised with your little setup?"

"Yeah," she smiled again and looked out to see if she could spot him. With the way the lab was designed, it didn't work out. She gathered her thoughts and brought herself back to the conversation at hand. "He actually said no, initially. But, after dinner and a movie, he gave in. You never would have known it was his first time, either."

"His what now?"

Kirsten winced as she took another bite of her apple. She'd left that part out when she'd spoken to her roommate yesterday. Some things just weren't meant for everyone to hear. She doubted Cameron would be happy to know that Camille know he was virgin in his mid-twenties.

"Don't let him know I said that. Please, Camille." She leaned across the table and locked eyes with her friend.

"Cameron the virgin..." she started.

"Camille."

"Well, not anymore now that you've had your way with him," she scoffed.

"Camille!"

She raised her hands in a defensive motion. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything." Except to Fisher. "I promise. But you couldn't drop that on me and not expect me to react."

This was true.

"Thank you." Kirsten leaned back in her chair and finished off the apple she'd been snacking on. She tossed the core into the trash can that was closest to them and took another sip of her coffee. With how her night had gone, she was going to need the caffeine to stay awake.

"So," Camille said in a soothing tone as she leaned over the table towards the blonde that was sitting across from her. "Are you going to tell me anything about last night?"

Kirsten smiled yet again before she started the recap of her day, not leaving out that they'd said those three important words many times throughout the day. Camille stayed as quiet as she could manage, choosing to oohh and aaww when she deemed appropriate rather than fully interrupt.

Across the lab, Cameron and Linus were having a similar conversation.

"So... Wait. You guys actually, ya know?" Linus asked, a slightly creepy look on his face.

"Yeah, Linus. I thought I made that clear when I said those exact words two minutes ago." Cameron was fighting a smile. He was annoyed that his friend didn't seem to get the hint that this was a sensitive subject but he was still thinking about the night before's activities. His hands in Kirsten's hair. Her hands in his hair. Both of them pulling. Biting. Scratching. His back itched at the thought of it. The steam from the shower this morning had irritated the skin a little but it was a scar from a battle he'd enjoyed.

"Sorry, Dude. I just can't believe you finally cashed in your v-card. And with Kirsten of all people."

He stopped setting up his piloting gear and turned to face his friend. "What's that supposed to mean?" He crossed his arms.

"Just that she wasn't exactly the most warm and welcoming person when you guys first met. I didn't peg her for the romantic type."

"She's changed since then, Linus," he said pointedly.

"I know. And I get that. I guess I misspoke. My bad," he apologized. Cameron took the expression on his face to mean it was sincere.

He nodded and turned to get back to work. He was going to let Camille pilot today. He couldn't trust himself to stay professional in light of recent events. He didn't hide the smile that found its way to his lips. This time, he was remembering their tryst in the shower from this morning. He'd taken control after he'd joined her, pressing her against the tiled wall and kissing her with all his might. The trail of kisses he'd left down her chin and neck had been washed away with the water but he'd gone right back over them before kissing her again. She'd whispered his name in his ear and he'd lost it at that.

"Cameron?" Linus pulled him from his thoughts. "Cameron."

"Hmmm?" He shook his head and ran his fingers through the top of his hair. "Yeah?"

"I asked if you were ready."

Cameron looked around to see everyone at their stations and Camille standing next to him with Fisher by her side. They both had eerily similar smiles on their faces. He looked to see Kirsten was in the fishtank and his mind flashed back to her in the shower. Not the best time for these thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good. Camille, you wanna take the lead on this one?" he asked. She nodded and Linus moved to his communications station as she got into position.

"On my mark."

XX

Cameron and Linus made small talk as they waited to be joined by Kirsten. Linus didn't know it but she wasn't going to be alone. Tonight was the night of the double date with Nina. Not that he could ever know it was a setup. Cameron had invited him to dinner and after he'd accepted, he'd mentioned that Kirsten would be joining them. They discussed the most recent season of Game of Thrones and Linus was just about to comment on the infamous Battle of the Bastards scene when Kirsten walked up.

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed as he stood to meet his girlfriend. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, yourself," she said as she returned the hug. "And look who I bumped into outside."

Nina walked up behind her. "Hi," she said as she waved.

"Oh, great!" Cameron replied. "Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Pretty good, been a little busy at work."

"Linus, this is Nina. She works at the comic store near my place." Cameron made the introductions and avoided eye contact with Linus.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shook her hand.

"Same here," she smiled, returning the handshake.

The rest of the night consisted of avoiding eye contact, pointed stares, and awkward conversation. Nina seemed to be the only one not to notice. They talked about Cameron's upcoming birthday and Kirsten made a mental note to ask Nina about a certain comic he's had his eye on. Before they knew it, almost two hours had passed and they had barely touched their desserts.

"Holy crap, is it really that late?" Cameron remarked as he caught a glimpse of the time on his watch. He wasn't acting, the time had genuinely snuck up on him. He shared a look with Kirsten. "I think we're gonna get going, we have a couple of errands to run before we turn in for the night." He pushed back his chair and stood. "You ready, Babe?" he asked his blonde beauty. She nodded and stood to join him. As she gathered her jacket and purse, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and tossed some cash on the table, more than enough to cover dinner for all four of them and leave a hefty tip.

"I guess I'll see you guys at work tomorrow," Linus said. He glanced across the table and didn't miss the smile Nina tried to hide. "I think I'm gonna grab some coffee or something before I head out."

"That sounds good, mind if I join you?" Nina asked. He nodded in reply and muttered a small sure before waving goodbye to his friends. He missed the fistbump they shared as they walked towards the door.

 **Okay, so I actually started this chapter the same day I posted the last one. I have no idea why it's taken me this long to finish it. The author's note at the beginning was also written back when I first started it almost a year ago. But, in my defense, it has been a very busy year. This is also not the last chapter but I guarantee you the next one will be! Then, it's on to the sequel!**


End file.
